The present invention relates to hand and guard rails particularly for fitting inside public service vehicles such as buses.
Known hand and guard rail systems in p.s.v.'s employ metal tubes which are connected together or supported by fittings which require individual machining in order to tailor them to the particular situation. The joints employed also require hard drilling and rivetting.
The present invention is concerned with providing a hand and guard rail system which is simpler to assemble, uses fewer different kinds of fittings or elements, is more flexible from the point of view of satisfying different operator requirements, and also allows electric cable access through the joints.